Forever Mine Series Wiki:Character Tropes
Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. If used correctly, they help move the narrative along, because the author has less to explain. Badly used and it can become a "Cliché". For example, if you want to show your character is smart, show him playing chess. Everybody knows smart people play chess ! If you want to show that the next character that just entered is smarter than the one before, have her just glance over his shoulder and solve the game he has been struggling with. This way you can show instead of tell , which always enhance the narrative. Badly used it becomes a Cliché , an element that has been overused to the point of losing it's original meaning or it's effect. In colloquial use, it refers to something that is expected or easily predicted. They are often used for comic effect. Main Characters Malachai Parker * Above Good and Evil: Kai seems to think he is very powerful that he believes that he is above everybody else. He feels that he could use this power to be destructive or hurt others whenever he feels entitled to do so. Kai seems to lack morals and has no idea of right and wrong. Kai doesn't seem to care about hurting others and only seems to care about what he wants and he will do anything and everything in order to get it. It is very clear that when it comes to Kai, morals have no place in his life whatsoever. Even hurting his family didn't seem to faze him. * Ax-Crazy: Kai has mentioned that he murdered his entire family is very gruesome ways. This shows that Kai is incredibly sinister, evil and psychologically deranged. He also seems to show no remorse for his heinous acts and in fact, seems to boast about them. * Badass Boast: Kai won't hesitate to constantly brag about how powerful he is and how he has the ability to absorb others witches magic whenever he wants to. Kai has also shown that he is highly arrogant and that he will threaten others without any remorse. * Berserk Button: Being called an "abomination" by his family managed to set Kai off to the point where he gruesomely murdered his entire family. * The Charmer: Despite being evil and sinister, Kai has shown that he can be very flirtatious and charming when he wants to be. He has shown flirtatious behaviour towards Catherine a few times, indicating that he is a bit of a womanizer as well. * Dark Is Evil: Kai is only seen wearing darker clothing, in particular, black clothing. It is also obvious that Kai is evil and does not have good intentions whatsoever. He has also proven that he is extremely threatening and dangerous and he is a formidable force to be reckoned with. * Determinator: Kai has shown that he is a very persistent and determined individual. When he wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it, even if he has to resort to the most evil or underhanded methods or ways to achieve his goals and agenda. * Overprotective Dad: Kai has gotten violent on several occasions when someone is trying to take advantage of his little girl Kandice Parker * Daddy's Girl: Kai is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Kai notes, Kandice has "inherited" all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Fiery Redhead: As a teenager, Kandice is fiercely independent, tenacious and can be Hot-Blooded when she's pissed off. * Deadpan Snarker: Kandice is liberal with her sarcasm and witty remarks in general.